Summer Love
by lauren nichole
Summary: Modern WE AU. Based on book called Caribbean Cruising. Summary inside cause it was too long to put in here.
1. Graduation Day

**Title:** Summer Love  
**Author:** Lauren  
**Rating:** I'll rate it T for now, but it might (and it's a big might) be rated M in a later chapter. You'll find out why later.  
**Author's note:** Wrote this as a challenge I received. Based on a book called Caribbean Cruising.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own pirates of the Caribbean  
**Summary:** Elizabeth Swann is an 18 year old who has just graduated from high school. Her mother is about to be about aboard the luxury cruise line, The Enchantment. Elizabeth is the Maid of Honor at the wedding and is also invited to her parent's honeymoon, which is a 10-day cruise through the Caribbean. Along the way, Elizabeth meets Will Turner, her new dad's godson and Best Man in the wedding. Initially, Elizabeth just wanted to have a summer fling. But when she realizes that she is falling for Will, Elizabeth figure that her summer fling will be a little hard to achieve. Modern Willabeth and AU (alternate universe)

**Summer Love**

"I know present to you the graduating class of 2007!" said the principal of Elizabeth Swann's high school. After a long and eventful year filled with tests, homework, gossip, boyfriends, and family drama, the seniors of St. Thomas Moore Catholic High School had finally graduated. Elizabeth couldn't be any happier either. The school year was over and she was finally free!

A loud, echoing roar filled the auditorium as a blur of red and white caps flew up into the air. Elizabeth turned and hugged her best friend Kate. "I can't believe it! We've graduated!" Elizabeth was overjoyed.

"I know!" Kenzie responded. "You're coming to the after party, right?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. Here, wait right here and I'll be right back." Elizabeth said. Kate shrugged and turned around to greet her other friends as Elizabeth walked off to find her mom.

Elizabeth skillfully weaved through the huge crowd, trying to reach her mom and her mom's fiancé, Harry. They were both waiting somewhat impatiently by the exit.

She spotted her parents and waved to them, hoping to catch their attention. Her mother noticed Elizabeth and walked up to her. "Congratulations dear!" Her mother, Emma Swann exclaimed as she pulled her daughter into a tight embrace.

"Thanks mom." Elizabeth pulled away from the hug just as Harry hurried over. "Hi Harry," she said quietly. (A/N-Elizabeth isn't too fond of Harry. But you'll learn more about that later.)

"Congrats Elizabeth!" Harry stopped in front of his soon-to-be stepdaughter and wife, placing a loving hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Thanks," Elizabeth replied without looking up at him.

"Um. So, anyway." Elizabeth turned away from Harry and changed the subject. "There's a graduation party dance thing going on right now and I was wondering if I would be able to go." Elizabeth looked at her mom. "Please?"

Emma sighed. "Dear, you know you can't. We've already discussed that we would have to leave right after the ceremony." Her mom was interrupted as Elizabeth quickly cut it.

"I know. But this is the last time that I'll see these people and it's only for a couple of hours and, and…"

"Your mother already said no," Harry interjected. "We are leaving for the airport early in the morning and you-"

Elizabeth whipped her head around and glared at the man that would soon be her father. "I never asked _you_!"

Elizabeth's mom crossed her arms, angered at her daughter. "Well! You are certainly not going with that attitude young lady! Come on, we're leaving."

"But mum! That's not fair!"

"Elizabeth, no! You're not going! Now let's go. I've got to finish packing!"

"Fine," she mumbled, upset. Elizabeth walked past her mom and snatched the car keys out of her hand.

Elizabeth awoke the next morning to a soft knocking on her door. She groggily opened her eyes and pushed the bedspread off of her. Elizabeth sat up just as her mom walked into the room.

"Morning sweetie," she said. Elizabeth smiled. "We're leaving for the airport in one hour, so make sure that you've got everything packed."

"Ok," Elizabeth yawned.

"Also, Elizabeth, one more thing. Please apologize to Harry. You're behavior towards him last night was rude and unacceptable!"

"I know. I will mom."

"Thank-you." Emma left the room and Elizabeth got out of bed to get ready for the day. Once she was dressed, Elizabeth checked her suitcase one more time, making sure she had everything she needed for the 10 day cruise.

About forty-five minutes later, Elizabeth was sitting on a barstool in the kitchen, sipping some orange juice. It was 4:48 in the morning and Elizabeth was dead tired. The flight to Florida (which was where the cruise ship departed) left at 7:00 am.

"Good morning, Elizabeth." Harry walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Are you all ready to go?"

Elizabeth surprisingly smiled at him and nodded. "Yes. Even though I really wanted to go to the party last night, I couldn't be more excited for the trip! I've never been on a cruise before."

"Oh, they're great fun, especially in the Caribbean."

A long silence filled the room before Elizabeth spoke again. "Um, Harry… I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you last night. I was just frustrated."

"I know and I understand. I would have been angry as well."

A few minutes later Elizabeth's mom walked into the kitchen with a carry-on in one hand and a huge suitcase stuffed to the top in the other. "Are you both ready to go? We can't miss the flight!"

"Yup. Everything's packed and ready." Harry put his cup into the sink and walked over to the stairs, picking up his suitcase. "Don't forget Emma, we are meeting my godson Will at the airport."

"I know, I know." She hurriedly walked over to Elizabeth and took the drink out of her hand and set it ion the counter. "Let's go, Liz! We can't be late! It's 5:00am now and it takes an hour to drive to the airport!"

After Elizabeth, Emma, and Harry had gone through security they sat in the waiting area, keeping an eye out for Will. It was thirty minutes until boarding and he was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he's taking a different flight," Emma suggested.

"No, no he's not," Harry said.

"How do you know?" Elizabeth looked over the top of her magazine, wondering when they would leave.

"Because he's right over there," Harry answered, pointing to his godson.

"Oh," Elizabeth said, her gaze following Harry's finger. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Harry's godson. This was definitely _not_ what she was expecting. Will was gorgeous. He was around 6 feet tall with tan skin, dark, unruly hair, and striking brown, chocolate eyes.

"Hello," he said to the family. "Sorry I'm late."

Elizabeth tried to find her voice, but she couldn't. So instead of introducing herself, she simply smiled.

Suddenly, a loud voice came over the intercom. "Flight 248 is now boarding. Flight 248."

"Well, that's us." Emma said. The four made their way over to the gate and boarded the plane. Harry and Emma sat together near the front while Will and Elizabeth just so happened to be sitting next to each other in the back row.

_How wonderful!_ Elizabeth thought to herself. _If I can't make it through something as simple as an introduction, how the hell will I be able to survive a 7-hour plane ride?_

Elizabeth walked to her row and decided to take the window seat. She set her carry-on bag in the compartment above her and sat down. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon.

William Turner sat down and filled the empty seat next to Elizabeth. They were the only two in their row. "Hello again," he said.

Elizabeth jumped and turned her head around. She hadn't expected him. "Hi," she said quickly. "I'm Elizabeth."

"Will. It' s nice to meet you."

A few minutes later the plane had taken off and was high above the clouds. Conversation was sparse and a little awkward. Elizabeth yawned and turned to Will. "Would you mind if I fell asleep for a while? I've been up since four this morning and am exhausted."

"No, not in the least. Be my guest."

Elizabeth grinned at him and shut her eyes, almost immediately falling into a deep slumber. Will looked at her and smiled slightly. This was the first time that he had really looked at her. She was beautiful, just like Harry had said. Elizabeth had long and wavy honey-blonde hair, high, precise cheekbones, and full, pouted lips. Then there were her eyes. Even though he couldn't see them right now, it was the first thing that Will had noticed about her when they first met. They were light brown with flecks of darker brown and auburn around the center.

The plane made a sharp turn, which caused Elizabeth's head to roll onto Will's shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled, decided not to move her. She was tired and needed to sleep. Will glanced at her again before staring out at the sunrise. The sky was a mixture of bright pink and soft orange.

"Beautiful," he muttered as he gently moved a lock of Elizabeth's hair away from her face.

This trip was definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Welcome to Paradise

**Chapter Two: Welcome to Paradise**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates, no matter how much I wish I did

* * *

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, wake up. The plane has landed."

"Wha? Uh… what?" Elizabeth could feel somebody's hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her. She could hear her name being called out, but the voice was unidentifiable. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked to her left and then her right. _Where am I? _she thought to herself before looking up at the person standing over her.

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat as she got a better look. Whoever the man looking down at her with slight confusion etched in his features was, happened to be gorgeous and handsome and… absolutely perfect.

But wait. Why was this extremely good-looking stranger standing over her in what seemed to be an airplane? "Who are you?" Elizabeth blurted out. Almost instantly however, she let out a small gasp, realizing how rude that must have sounded. "I mean… I'm sorry. You were just standing there and I don't recognize you and… and…"

"Don't worry about it, it's fine," Will told her, smiling. "I'm Will Turner, Harry's godson. We're going on a cruise for 10 days and are in a wedding together. Does that ring a bell?"

"Uh… yes! Yes, it does! I remember now. I was so tired this morning and I wasn't really paying attention to anything," Elizabeth answered, still a tad embarrassed.

"Like I said, it's fine." He held out a hand to her. "Come on, Harry and Emma will be pissed if they miss their wedding because we stayed on the plane talking."

Will watched as Elizabeth pulled her carry-on bag out from under the seat in front of her. When she took his hand and he pulled her up, a jolt of electricity shot through his body. Will didn't know what it was, but something made him want to hold on to her slightly smaller hand and not let go.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked, looking at their still joined hands.

"Right." He blushed and reluctantly let go. "Sorry."

"So how old are you?" She wondered, following him down the aisle of the airplane and out the exit.

"Twenty. You?"

"I turned eighteen back in March, and I'm going to be a freshman at Oxford next year," Elizabeth replied, disappointed. _Great! _She thought. _The only guy in this wedding that isn't family is two yeas older and probably has a girlfriend. _

"Oxford? No way!" I'll be a junior there in the fall!"

"Oh how cool! Maybe I'll see you around.

The two walked off the plane together and out the terminal, looking for Elizabeth's mum and stepfather. They were standing in a small waiting area, luggage at their feet. Both Emma and Harry's arms were crossed and they seemed impatient and frustrated.

"Where have you been?" Harry demanded, walking up to the young adults. "We cannot afford to miss this cruise! Our weddings on it!"

Will opened his mouth and attempted to explain what happened and why it took so long, but Harry simply instructed them to retrieve their luggage and meet the couple outside where a van would be waiting to escort them to the ship.

"Sorry about my god-father," he told Elizabeth sheepishly.

"It's ok. I'm… used to it. Although I'm sure they're just both under a ton of stress. It's nothing to worry about."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later the van transporting Will, Elizabeth, and her family pulled up into a large harbor full of giant cruise ships awaiting departure. The sun was shining bright, which caused the aqua water to sparkle.

Elizabeth's face was plastered against the window, watching all of the ships as the car passed them. Since she had never ever been on a cruise before, Elizabeth was practically bouncing with excitement. It was as though she was a little girl on Christmas morning, sitting in front of the tree, staring longingly and excitedly at all of the shiny presents and waiting for her parents to wake. The first thing she planned on doing was heading to the pool and accomplishing the first item on her list: getting a tan. About three days ago, Elizabeth began creating a list consisting of everything she wanted to do while on vacation. So far there were only four things on it, but many more would be added today while she was laying out.

"Hey Liz, are you going to get out or just sit there all day?" Will teased, causing Elizabeth to jump in her seat and turn around.

"Liz? What's that about?" She asked, staring at Will while he pulled out his luggage from the trunk.

"What? Isn't it a nickname for Elizabeth? No one ever calls you that?"

"Not really," she replied, laughing lightly. "But it's ok. I like it." She smiled. _Oh my god he gave me a nickname. _Despite the fact that Will was older and was most likely taken, she couldn't help but start developing a small crush on him.

Elizabeth got out of the black van, silently cursing herself. She didn't know what was causing her to act like a giddy thirteen year old that had just gotten her first boyfriend. Elizabeth had dated before, and she didn't know why she was acting like this around Will. She continued to ponder thing while pulling out her suitcases, but when no immediate answers came, Elizabeth shook her head, deciding to worry about it later. Right now all she wanted to do was get on the ship and relax.

"My God, Elizabeth! Did you really bring four suitcases?" Harry questioned, bewildered.

Elizabeth sighed. Her soon-to-be stepfather really got on her nerves sometimes. "Yes. One is full of shoes, two others have regular clothes in them, and the last is full of things for the wedding."

"Oh," was all Harry could think of. He would never understand why women felt the need to pack so many things for trips and vacations.

"Well how are you going to get all of them from here to your cabin?" Will asked, wondering the same exact thing as Harry.

"The boat's just right over there," she motioned to the huge vessel that sat in the water, awaiting departure. "

"Well, do you want any help?" Will questioned, the gentlemen in him telling him to do so.

"I'd love some! Thanks, Will!" Elizabeth smiled, taking the handle of a bright pink suitcase in each hand.

Will smiled back, much to the pleasure of Elizabeth, and scooted the large duffel bag he had packed for the cruise higher on his back. He then took the remaining pink luggage in his hands and began walking towards the ship. Elizabeth followed close behind and within five minutes they were in the lobby of the boat, waiting for Harry to give them their cabin keys. Elizabeth looked around the large, dimly lit room in awe. Her excitement for this cruise was building, and she couldn't wait to make port in a few days. She was so lost in her reverie that she didn't even notice Harry and Emma come stand in front of them and begin explaining what would be happening.

"Elizabeth, sweetie, are you listening?" Emma asked, staring at her 18-year-old daughter quizzically. "Harry is telling you something important."

"Yes!" Elizabeth turned away from whatever she had been staring at to face her mother's fiancé. "Sorry, I'm just so excited!"

"Right," Harry said. "As I was saying, here are your room keys. The cabin number is printed on both the top and bottom in case you ever forget." He distributed the small, golden keys to the young adults in front of him. "Will, you and Elizabeth have been given luxury cabins right next to each other. Take the elevator to the third floor. Your room is the third one from the elevator. Elizabeth, yours is the fourth." Will and Elizabeth nodded and began heading towards the elevator with their luggage in hand.

"Make sure you have your key's with you at all times, because you won't be able to enter your room without it!" Emma called after them. "And you must be in the ballroom at seven for the wedding rehearsal!"

* * *

The elevator dinged, indicating to its passengers that it had reached floor three. Will and Elizabeth stepped out, walked down the hall, and stopped at room 1135. Elizabeth slipped the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door and took the suitcases from Will. She thanked him and shut the door before turning around and getting a good look at the room she would be sleeping in for the next ten days.

The cabin was extremely elegant. It was a large space that had plenty of walking room and a comfortable queen-sized bed that was in the right hand corner. It was visible the moment you walked through door. Across from the bed was a long, marble countertop vanity complete with a polished mirror above it that had lights on either side. The mirror was only half the length of the entire vanity because on the other half of the wall resided a silver flat screen television showing first run movies. Two pillars at either end of the room divided it in half. A sitting area was on the other side and it included a cozy, comfy couch, two smaller seats, and a coffee table. Finally there was a door next to the couch that led to a private balcony, overlooking the ocean. Elizabeth wasn't sure if Will had been given this ritzy of a room, but she didn't really care. This place was fit for a queen, and she liked it that way.

A loud obnoxious horn sounded, signaling that _The Enchantment _had finally departed. Sighing happily and unzipping the suitcase her swimsuit and cover-up was in, Elizabeth quickly changed into them and grabbed her sunglasses, iPod, and small notebook containing her list.

Once at the pool, she chose a lounge chair directly in the sun. Elizabeth turned her white iPod on and hit "shuffle", smiling at the warmth the sun was emitting on her face. But just as she opened her notebook and began to write, and exotic looking woman jumped into the chair next to her and began reading a celebrity gossip magazine extremely close to her face. It was as if she was trying to hide from somebody.

"Um, hello," Elizabeth said, confused and startled.

"If a man with dreadlocks comes by looking for me, I'm not here, ok?" She instructed, hiding behind the tabloids.

Not five minutes later a pirate-y looking man with long, brown dreadlocks and a red bandana came by, stopping in front of Elizabeth. "Hey miss, have yeh seen a girl named Anamaria walk by here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, never mind. Look, if yeh see a girl that's kind o' tall and pretty with long black hair and dark skin, tell her that Jack Sparrow's looking fer her, ok?"

Elizabeth nodded and waited to speak until Jack was out of earshot. "Was that him?"

"Yes. Thanks for that. He's been following me ever since I got on the ship. We happened to walk into the lobby at the same time and he thought it would be fun to follow me around all day," Ana replied with a grimace.

"No problem. I'm Elizabeth, by the way," she said, putting down the notebook.

"I'm Anamaria, but you can call me Ana. It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

The two girls began talking, but it was mainly about why they were on the cruise and where they were from. It turns out that Ana was originally from Canterbury, England, but had recently moved to the states. She decided to take the cruise simply to relax and escape from family problems back home. After a while the though, the conversation came to an end. Ana left, mentioning something about unpacking. Elizabeth reached out for her journal, but then pulled her hand back, deciding it would be best to listen to music and unwind.

With the golden sun shining warm upon her face and a cool, calming breeze blowing, Elizabeth smiled. She was still having a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that she would be spending ten whole days in the Caribbean, not having to worry about everything. Just thinking about it all made her realize that this ship was truly paradise. Especially if said paradise included a certain William Turner.

* * *

No, you guys aren't seeing things. I actually updated! I'm sorry it took so long. Write after I posted the first chapter I was hit with writers block (perfect timing, right? NOT) and I couldn't think of anything to write. But then about two weeks ago I tried again and it had gone! I was SO happy! I wrote the chapter in three days, and I planned on updating that weekedn (July 28/29), before I left for camp on the 30th. But I get really bored when I type, and it takes me a long time, so I didn't have it typed in time. I felt really bad, but I finally got it up!! I swear I won't keep you guys waiting that long again. I've got some great ideas! Also, thanks to everyone who reveiwed! You all rock and give me motivation to keep writing!

If you have any ideas or suggestions or requests, feel free to PM me! I'd loved to hear from you. And I'll more than likley include it in the story!

Next chapter soon!


	3. The Wedding

**Summer Love**

**Chapter Three: The Wedding**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Pirates _or any of its characters. I also do not own the book Caribbean Cruising, which this fic is based off of. This is just for fun. I do, however, own any of the original characters, like Harry, Emma, Caitlin, Kate, and any one else I make up.

* * *

It was twenty minutes until seven, and if Elizabeth didn't hurry up and find her shoes soon, Emma Swann would miss her wedding. Emitting a groan of frustration, Elizabeth dug through her wedding suitcase for the third time that evening, praying that her deep red heels would magically appear.

They didn't.

Letting out another groan, Elizabeth decided she would at least slip into her Maid of Honor dress. Then it would feel like she accomplished something.

Her dress. The dress that Elizabeth had fallen completely in love with. It was gorgeous; made of deep red silk and chiffon to match her shoes. It was also strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. The floor-length gown had a gathering of folds across the tight bodice and flowed when she moved. Everything about it was perfect.

After putting on her dress and shoes (when she found them), Elizabeth was pretty much finished getting ready. Earlier that day, she and her mom headed down to the on-board salon/day spa to be pampered and have their hair, along with make-up, styled professionally. All she needed to do was touch up her lip-gloss and find her shoes, which were…

…Right in front of the balcony door! Elizabeth bounded across the room and slid them on, wondering how on earth she hadn't seen them. She must have passed the glass door at least twenty times since she returned from the spa. But whatever, none of that mattered right now. The only thing that did matter was arriving at the wedding on time. Grabbing her small clutch and dropping her room key into it, Elizabeth exited the cabin and made her way to the elevator, pushing the button to level one. It was now 6:50 pm, and Emma requested that anyone participating be in the ballroom for the 7:30 ceremony.

The elevator door dinged, reaching its destination. Elizabeth stepped out and crossed the lobby, turned right, and moved down a long hallway. At the end of the corridor were two doors. Elizabeth pulled one of them open and looked around. It was gorgeous. Huge chandeliers hung from the ceiling while murals and candles decorated the walls. A hundred chairs (50 on each side) had been set up for the guests, and a white arch had been placed in front of the stage where the bride, groom, and captain would stand during the ceremony. Even though it wasn't Elizabeth's wedding, she couldn't help but feel a nervous flutter in her stomach.

Scanning the small crowd, Elizabeth searched for either Harry or her mom. She spotted Harry first, who was standing in a corner with Will, and made her way over to them. "Hi!" She greeted, smiling at the men.

"Hey Elizabeth," Will replied, quickly glancing at her before doing a double take. "You look stunning," he said, his eyes looking over her body.

"Thanks," she blushed and smiled, before turning to Harry, who had started speaking to her.

"Elizabeth, I meant to tell you this earlier, but you rushed off before I had the chance."

"Uh huh," she said, paying more attention to Will's appearance then whatever her soon to be step-dad had to tell her.

"Since you're only eighteen and too young to travel alone, I'm going to have Will look after you."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. This was exactly what she _didn't_ want to happen. Having Will watching over her would make it ten times harder to complete her list. "Thanks, but that's really not necessary-"

"I don't have a problem with it," Will interrupted.

_But I do! _Elizabeth felt like screaming. If Will was going to be following her and looking out for her during the cruise, she would never be able to accomplish the last item on her list (also the most important): sleeping with a guy. It wasn't fair. How could this cruise go from wonderful to horrible in a matter or minutes?

"Harry, I can assure you that I don't need Will-"

"Elizabeth, can we talk about this later? We're about to begin." Harry pulled Will away to stand under the arch as the guests began to take their seats before she could press the matter any farther.

Elizabeth sighed, knowing that Harry wouldn't think twice about changing his mind. She turned around and decided to find her mom. But just as she started walking, a short brunette approached her.

"Are you Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I need to come with me. We're about to begin and I need you with all of the other bridesmaids."

Elizabeth nodded and followed the woman, whose name was Jennifer, over to the winding staircase leading up to the large balcony in the opposite corner. Large pieces of wood had been propped up on the inside of the railings for the bride would be hidden from the crowd.

"Elizabeth!" Her mother exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"Talking to Harry and Will. Don't worry; I've been here since seven. I just wasn't sure where I was supposed to go. But I know how import-"

"Lizzie!"

All of the sudden a red blur flung herself at Elizabeth, hugging her tightly. Out of shock she quickly pushed her away, wondering who she was and what was going on. "Who… who are you?"

Bewildered, the mysterious girl just stared at her. "Don't you remember? I'm your cousin, Caitlin. We used to spend every day together when we were ten."

Elizabeth stared at Caitlin a few moments before it clicked. "No way! Are you serious? Why didn't I know you were in the wedding before today? Oh, there is so much that I-"

Caitlin was about to answer when Jennifer butted in. "Girls, please! Pay attention! Your mom slash aunt is getting married in five minutes! You'll have plenty of time to catch up at the reception later.

The two cousins nodded and silently listened to what Jennifer had to say. "Elizabeth, when the music begin to play in a few minutes, you're to walk down the balcony stairs and through the center aisle, stepping off to the side when you reach the arch. Got that?"

"Yep!"

"Good. Oh, and I'll take your bag." She snatched the black clutch from her hands. The piano began to play, and Jennifer nudged Elizabeth forward. She took a deep breath and started down the stairs, hoping to God she wouldn't fall.

Since the balcony stairs weren't far from the chairs, Elizabeth didn't have a terribly far walk. Most of her nerves disappeared once she made it down the stairs. That had been her biggest fear. But Elizabeth felt calm as she proceeded down the aisle with a toothy grin gracing her lips. She wasn't sure why she felt so happy- this wasn't even her wedding! Maybe it was because Caitlin was here. Or maybe it was because her mother was joyful and in love and getting married. Or maybe it was because William Turner couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

* * *

"Champagne?"

Both Caitlin and Elizabeth smiled and took a glass of the bubbly drink before returning to their conversation.

While the wedding ceremony had taken place in the ballroom, the reception was being held on the top deck under the stars. Candles were lit all over the place, giving off a romantic feel.

"So why didn't I know you were in the wedding before? I don't think you were there when we all went dress shopping." Elizabeth questioned as she took a long sip of champagne, curious to know the answer.

"I dunno. Somewhere stupid like Saturday detention, probably. I was really caught up in the party scene at my school. Well, actually, I still am and I had the habit of not turning in my work, talking back to the teacher, stuff like that."

"Oh," was all Elizabeth could think of saying. She was confused. Was this really the same, sweet girl she spent every day with seven years ago? "So you-"

"Oh, Elizabeth!" Emma came up to her daughter and embraced her, tears shining in her eyes. She returned the hug, smiling.

"Congratulations, mom. You too, Harry." Elizabeth turned to her new step-dad and gave him a tight hug. She was truly happy for them. Caitlin followed suit and began complimenting her Aunt on the wedding and how gorgeous she looked tonight as Will came over and stood next to Elizabeth, facing his godfather.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Jennifer wanted me to tell you that they want to have the bride and groom share their first dance soon," Will announced, quickly glancing at Elizabeth.

"Wonderful!" Harry smiled, taking his wife's hand. "I would like the two of you to join us in a minute or two." Soft, slow music filled the air, and the newlyweds walked hand-in-hand over to the middle of the dance floor. All of the guests parted, standing around them in a circle, basking in the couple's happiness.

Even though Elizabeth was still miffed about the fact that Will had been assigned to "baby-sit" her during the trip, she was still a tiny bit excited about dancing with him. Who could blame her? Will was kind, funny, and a complete gentleman. And the fact that he was extremely good-looking didn't hurt either.

"We can go out there whenever you're ready," Will told her.

"Ok. How about now?" Elizabeth suggested, setting down her empty glass.

Will responded by taking her hand in his and leading her onto the dance floor, a few feet away from Harry and Emma. He placed both hands around her waist and hugged her close to his body while she placed both hands gently on his shoulders. They both stepped in sync to the song's rhythm, which happened to be easy to follow. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. She loved the way Will was dancing with her. It made her feel like all of his attention was focused on her.

"What?" He asked, noticing her smile.

"Oh, nothing." She blushed slightly. Elizabeth certainly wasn't going to tell Will that she didn't want to this dance to end. Ever.

"So earlier when Harry told you that I was going to be looking out for you, you didn't seem to happy about it." He commented, looking down at her.

"I know that I might have overreacted a bit," Elizabeth responded. "But I really don't need a chaperone. I mean, I'm eighteen! I think I can take care of myself!"

Will chuckled. "That's cool. I really didn't want to baby-sit. The only reason I said I would was so I could come on this cruise." He paused. "But just don't tell Harry that, ok?"

Elizabeth smiled at him. Now that Will agreed to not look out for her, having her summer fling would be much easier. The two fell into a comfortable silence for the remainder of the dance. Will was perfectly content to just hold Elizabeth and move to the music and Elizabeth was perfectly content with being held. Once the song ended Elizabeth thanked him for the dance and went wandering for Caitlin.

But Caitlin found her first. As Elizabeth was making her way through the crowd, her cousin yanked her arm and pulled her into a chair at an empty table. "You are so lucky!" She gushed. "It's so not fair that you got to dance with Will."

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, he doesn't talk that much." Elizabeth began to explain, rubbing her wrist. "He's nice and all, but a little to quiet sometimes."

"So? He's hott! That's really all that matters."

"Then why don't you go ask him to dance with you!" She snapped, starting to become quite annoyed with her cousin.

With that being said, Caitlin stood and made her way through the large crowd of relatives and family friends, searching for Will. Elizabeth's eyes followed her cousin as the two began dancing together, becoming slightly jealous as Will held Caitlin the same way he had held her. She sighed and reached behind her for the full champagne glass that was one the table, downing it in three gulps. She had been on this cruise for only four hours, and was already confused.

Elizabeth liked Will a lot, but having him being so closely connected to Harry ruined everything that could have happened between them. If he had been some random guy taking the cruise, then he would have been a perfect candidate for her last-night fling. But since they would both be attending the same university in the fall _and_ were both connected to Harry, Elizabeth knew that they would be seeing much more of each other, which is exactly what she didn't want with whomever she chose to sleep with. If Elizabeth slept with Will and it didn't go as she planned, seeing him again would be awkward and uncomfortable. After a few more minutes of thinking, she decided to go and find Caitlin. She had danced with Will long enough.

She spotted them in the opposite corner, sitting together at a table. As she walked over to them, Elizabeth picked up another tall glass of champagne from one of the waiters and drank it before she arrived.

"Elizabeth! Where have you been?" Caitlin wondered over-dramatically, feigning interest but also noticed that her cousin seemed much more relaxed.

"Where you left, drinking champagne."

"Why? Did you actually think I was going to come back?"

"Well, yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Will and I were just having such an amazing time talking and dancing, that I kind of forgot about you." She said, touching Will's arm and smiling. "Didn't we?"

"Yeah. It was, uh, nice."

She smiled again. "Anyways, I'm off to bed. I'll see you two tomorrow, ok?" Caitlin told them, standing up. "Oh, and thanks for the dance Will. It was fun." She winked.

"Hold on a second," Elizabeth said slowly, just now processing the information. "You're staying on the cruise?"

"Yep! Harry invited my parents and me. Isn't that wonderful?"

"It's great."

Once Caitlin left, Will breathed a sigh of relief. She was a nice girl, but a little pushy. He turned to Elizabeth. "Do you want to dance again?"

She nodded and stood up, swaying slightly. Will took her hand and led her to the dance floor, taking her into his arms just as he had like last time. As they began moving to the music, a loud, annoying horn sounded, causing Elizabeth to close her eyes and grip Will's shoulders tightly.

"The ship's horn. Because of the wedding we've just been sailing around the coast so that when it's over the ship won't have far to go so it can dock and the guests who aren't staying for the cruise can leave. _The Enchantment_ really departs for the Virgin Islands tomorrow." As Will explained this all to a tipsy Elizabeth, many of the wedding guests went over to Emma and Harry, congratulating them and saying goodbye. Only about a dozen stayed on-board.

Will and Elizabeth remained dancing together for the next couple of hours. Sometimes they drank champagne, sometimes they talked, but mostly the pair danced, swaying to the music. Even though he was Harry's godson, Elizabeth loved dancing with Will. It was probably all of the champagne she was drinking, but after Caitlin left the night felt magical.

"Hey Will," Elizabeth murmured, resting her head against his chest. "I feel dizzy. All this wine is making me tired."

Will glanced up. They were the only two left on the deck. Even Harry and Emma had left. "Come on, let's get you back to your cabin." Will grabbed her hand for the third time that night and led her over the glass elevator. Once they reached the deck their cabins were located on and as Elizabeth stepped out, the hallway seemed to be spinning. She stopped walking and grabbed onto Will's arm for support.

"Are you alright?"

"Why is it all moving? Make it stop moving, Will."

"Nothing's moving. Come on, you need to lie down. Give me your room key."

Elizabeth looked down, expecting to find her small black bag in her hand. But she didn't have it. Jennifer did. "I don't have my key. My key's gone." The room began spinning again. "I'm so sorry Will."

"No, don't worry about it. You can just stay with me. I don't mind." Will led her to his cabin, which was right next-door, and unlocked it. "After you."

Normally Elizabeth would have stopped at the doorway and slept outside, but the champagne was making it hard to think. All of the wine in her system caused her to forget why she couldn't do anything with Will, and she walked right in the door. "Ohhhh! Your room looks _exactly_ like mine! Isn't that funny?" she slurred, looking around. "Except, for the dancing lights. My room doesn't have _those! _They're so pretty!"

"How much champagne did you drink tonight?" Will asked, closing the door.

"A lot!" Elizabeth stumbled over to the large bed, all of the sudden feeling a strong urge to fall asleep. "Aaaand this is the first time I've ever had it before."

"Never would have guessed that," he muttered sarcastically, slipping off his dress shoes.

"I've also never ever been on a cruise before, which is why I made my list."

"Your list?"

"Uh huh. A list of everything that I want to do while I'm here." She paused and laid down, closing her eyes. 'The room is still spinning."

Will moved over to the bed, taking her hand. "So what's on this list?"

"Shopping, snorkeling, tanning, kissing a bunch of cute guys."

"Is that, um, all?"

"No! There's a bunch more."

"Like what?" He wondered, curious for the answer but also not expecting what was going to come out of her mouth.

Elizabeth giggled softly and as her eyes began to drift shut she murmured the final - most important - item on her list. "Sleeping with a guy."

* * *

New chapter! I really didn't think I would be updating this fast, but on Saturday I rented the book this is based off of (Caribbean Cruising by Rachel Hawthorn) and I finished that day as well. So after reading it all I wanted to do was write my story, and I came up with this! I hope you liked it.

Just to let you all know, I start school next Monday (Aug. 20) and I have Freshman Orientation this Thursday, so I'm not sure when the next update will be. I'll try my hardest to give you one more chapter this weekend, but it probably won't happen because I've still got to finish summer reading, lol. I waited till the very last minute to do it. Also, updates are going to be on the weekend only now cause I'm not allowed on the computer (escept for school stuff), Monday through Thursday. But don't worry, I'm still going to write this!

Anyways, thanks for your reveiws, and I hope you liked this chapter! Ideas and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
